Cursed Moments
by shinn san
Summary: Tohru falls in love with both Yuki and Kyo. Who does she choose? Can she deal with a realationship with all the drama and tension going on in the Sohma family?
1. Chapter 1

Fruits Basket (Shinn san style)

**I do not own the anime/characters!**

Author's note: This is my first time doing _Fan Fiction__._ People say I am a great writer but I disagree. Well…enjoy!

Ch.1

Ever since the 7th grade, Tohru Honda has been deeply and secretly in love with Yuki Sohma. Eyeing him from afar, and not ever talking to him. She's not an obsessed girl who only thinks about him and nothing else. Not like the other girls at her school. He was just the kind of guy who was perfect at everything. Way out of Tohru's league.

But now that she was living in the Sohma estate, things were different. They were friends (at least she thought so). They talked a lot of the time. She even met most of the Sohma family. And she learned a dark secret. More of a curse the way they looked at it. She thought it was a beautiful thing, changing into the animals of the Zodiac. She had always admired the Zodiac herself. She never really had a favorite though. Maybe its because she couldn't really cope with a certain one. But she has no control over that.

Tohru stared out the window into the colorless snow. Watching it drift and sway in the wind, landing atop the cherry blossom's empty limbs. One by one. The sound of crunching cereal brought her attention back to the real world. Shigure Sohma, the dog in the Zodiac, was sitting across the table eating, as she had expected, cereal. He was simultaneously reading the daily paper.

She hadn't realized how fast the time had gone by. Now her rice bowl was cold and uneatable. She stood to wash her dish. She noticed a glimpse of movement in the corner of her eye. It was Yuki. Her heart immediately stopped once she laid her eyes on him. She didn't want it to seem noticeable, so she ducked into the kitchen.

As she scrubbed the left over residue off her bowl, she heard the conversation between Yuki and Shigure begin. She could barely hear over the running water. She couldn't turn it off in case of their suspicion of her listening. So all she did was turn it down. She leaned over a bit and could make out the words just fine.

"…can't tell her" she heard Shigure say. She was curious and wanted to know why not tell whom?

"But it's about time to show her who Akito really is," was Yuki's response. Who was Akito? A billion questions were running through her mind.

"She isn't ready yet. Meeting Akito could get her hurt maybe even kill her."

"I know that"

"Than why try to enforce it?"

By now, Tohru was practically in the other room. She was just around the corner, risking her getting caught.

It got quiet. This scared her. She leaned in an inch closer, but stubbed her toe against her own heel. She fell right in front of Yuki's feet. Her heart sank and she quickly felt the blood rush to her cheeks, making her blush. She could see both confusion and disappointment in both of their faces.

…To be continued in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

The sensation was killing her. It was so quiet; she could possibly hear her own heart beat. They just stood there, frozen. Like a statue. She shuffled to her feet.

Yuki stared at her, but she looked away. The looked in his eyes made her heart drop. They were filled with disappointment and rage.

She started to talk.

"I…I'm…sor…"

"Don't"

She was cut off. She didn't bring her eyes up to see who had spoken. She assumed it was Shigure, due to the Yuki's disappointing facial expression.

Yuki began to talk. "You were bound to find out sooner or later." He said it with some sympathy.

She still had all the questions in my mind, but decided to keep my thoughts to my self. The situation she was in was too tight to.

She turned toward her room, feeling very embarrassed.

"Tohru, stop." The sound of his voice still took her breath away.

"I think its time to tell you about the head of the Sohma family"

This stunned her. The head of the Sohma family? Was this the person they were talking about earlier? Was he really dangerous?

The questions came one by one; overwhelming her mind.

"Sit down" Yuki said, gesturing to the couch.

She could see the tension in Shigure's eyes. He was obviously not happy with me learning much about his family.

"Akito Sohma is the head Sohma. He isn't the nicest of people. He always gets his way. Whatever he says goes. He is a very mysterious person. His place in the Zodiac is confusing. He doesn't transform into any animal." His voice was nervous. Like he felt like he shouldn't be talking about this superior Akito. Was he not supposed to talk about him?

"He is more of a god" he spat out.

She gasped. A god?! But how? This made no sense to her.

Yuki continued. "He difficult to cope with though."

Now Yuki felt tense. He looked up with some tears in his eyes.

"Ok. There you go. Akito's story." He stood and walked away.

She ran after him. She found him in the hallway by his bedroom.

"Yuki? How can Akito be a god?" she asked, not holding back.

"You'll see once you meet him. If you meet him." He corrected himself.

He walked in his room and shut the door on Tohru. She began to walk away but heard whimpering. She knew that it was coming from Yuki's room. He was crying. He never cried. This sent shivers down Tohru's spine. Akito had a real effect on the Sohma family. She had to find out what was going on with this Akito person.

As Tohru walked down the hall, she heard voices. How could there be voices? Yuki had gone to sleep. The curiosity drove her toward the voices.

They were in the living room. As she walked in to the living room, she bumped into something solid. She saw a poof of pink smoke and then she was on the floor. She looked around and only saw Shigure. He was in shock for some reason.

She saw some flicker of movement in the corner of her eye. She jerked her head and saw an orange cat. Sitting there, staring at her with a malicious look. Like it was about to prounce on her and have her for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch Ch.3

She was confused. She still sat on the floor, waiting for an explanation. She started to speak.

"What going on here?"

"Um…well. You seemed to have met Kyo." Shigure said.

"Who's Kyo?"

"Me!" she heard the cat say.

She knew immediately that he must have been from the Sohma family. But the Zodiac never had a cat in it before.

"Gosh you retard! How stupid can you get!" Kyo said with anger in his voice.

There was another poof and she saw Kyo's human form. He had a perfect body. His hair was as orange as the orangest carrot. His face was like it was sculpted by angels. Even though he standing there naked, she still stared. She couldn't take her eyes from his beauty. Obviously he hadn't noticed her staring before because now he quickly grabbed his clothes and got dressed.

"What's your problem! Did you enjoy looking at me naked!?" he said.

She did. He was perfect, minus the attitude. He made her want more.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. Although she wasn't sorry at all.

She wanted him so much. She wanted to touch him. To feel him. To feel his lips all over her body.

Without thinking, she reached out toward him. He jerked away.

"What the hell!"

She was awestruck.

She saw in his eyes that he never gets close to people. That made fun. To want someone who doesn't want anyone in return. She could sense something else about him. Something strange and unusual. But she couldn't put her finger on it.

Shigure passed over to right. Then right in front of Tohru's view of Kyo.

"Umm yeah. Kyo isn't really supposed to be here right now to bye Kyo," Shigure explained while shoving Kyo towards the front door.

"Whatever," was Kyo's only response. She could hear the annoyance in Kyo's voice.

Kyo was out of the house by the time Tohru stood to protest him leaving. She wanted him to stay and not leave. She wanted to know more about him.

"Why isn't Kyo supposed to be here right now?"

"Akito banned him to associate with anybody of the Sohma blood line. Or any blood line at that matter." Akito again.

Tohru felt heartbroken and excitement at the same time. This gave her a challenge.

Tohru didn't respond. All she did was stand and walk to the stairs that led to the roof. Her favorite spot to think.

When she reached the roof, she wasn't alone. Yuki was up there too. Still, the sight of him made her love him even more.

He turned his head and seemed not surprised. He must've been waiting for her.

She sat by him, expecting for him to talk. He did.

"I could tell what you thought about Kyo."

She blushed. Did he really know or was he just bluffing? She didn't know.

"You like him. And I don't like that. He is totally wrong for you. I prohibit you from talking to him."

She was shocked. This was a side of Yuki that Tohru had never seen. That last response made by Yuki made Tohru really upset with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch Ch.4

She just sat there. Looking at Yuki. She was trying to figure out why he had said such a negative thing. She was perplexed.

"Yu…Yuki?" she forced her self to say.

He didn't speak. Instead he moved. He leaned in her direction. Her heartbeat sped up. All of her nerve endings were tingling. She felt the adrenaline run through her entire body. She didn't know what to expect.

She closed her eyes and instantly felt his touched hers. They were soft and moist.

He put his hands around her waist. She put hers around his neck.

She didn't want this moment to stop. She wanted to keep going. But he pulled away.

"Sorry," he whispered.

She couldn't see why he was sorry. Didn't he want to kiss her? If not, then why did he? Was he just playing with her? She didn't feel as happy as she did before. The adrenaline disappeared.

Yuki stood and walked away. She sat there frozen. Was this a dream?

She shifted her body so that her chin was resting on her knees. She felt numb and zipped her jacket to get more warmth. She craved for someone to be here to warm even more. Someone like Yuki. Better yet, Kyo.

As she stood she noticed a difference in the scenery. Something against a tree. She squinted her eyes to get a better look at what is was.

She realized that it was Kyo. She wanted to yell at him to say hi. To get him to notice her. But she stopped herself. She stopped because she noticed his melancholy expression. She left to give him some privacy and went straight to bed. She had a dreamless slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch Ch. 5

Two days have passed since _the _day. The day when Kyo arrived out of the blue at the Sohma house. The day when Yuki kissed Tohru. And it all still lingered in Tohru's mind. She was glad it did stay there. She never wanted to forget it.

But as she thought through it more, she began to realize something. Why hadn't Yuki transformed when he kissed Tohru? Wasn't that the Sohma curse? To transform when someone of the opposite sex touched them?

This very well confused her. She had to find out.

She went down the steps, through the living room, and into the left hallway. She stopped at Yuki's door. Afraid of the awkwardness that may occur. But she sucked it up.

She knocked on the door two times. There was no answer. She started to turn away but heard the door open up.

It was Yuki. He looked like he had just woken up. She hoped she didn't wake him.

"Oh Yuki. Did I wake you? I'm sorry"

"No" he said, sounding a little glum. "You didn't wake me. I was just…"

He stopped there. What was he doing? At that moment she noticed tear stains on Yuki's shirt. He had been sulking. Badly.

"I was just wondering." She couldn't get herself to say. What was the matter? She assumed it was the awkwardness between them. She didn't want that to mess with them at the moment.

"Why didn't you change when we…you know."

He seemed to know exactly what she was talking about because this alarmed him. He seemed more tense when she mentioned it.

"Oh. Well, it's because of the moon."

She was confused.

"Did you notice the moon on the night we kissed."

She flinched. Not in a bad way. But in an alarming way.

She shook her head.

"Well, it was a full moon. You see, on a full moon, when the light of the full moon is hitting our skin, it discards the changing process."

She understood this now. The moonlight was right on him on top of the roof.

"Okay," she said a little shaky.

Yuki turned to go inside his room. He almost closed the door, but Tohru stopped it from shutting.

"Can we talk about this?" she asked.

"What is there to talk about," Yuki answered, trying to sound like he totally forgot what happened two nights ago. But Tohru was too smart for that.

"The kiss. You know, what happened a few nights ago."

"Oh yeah. Well, I just wasn't myself that day."

She was heartbroken. He seemed like he didn't want that kiss to happen. In her mind she wasn't his self now.

"Whatever," she managed to say through her pain.

"Look, I am so sorry okay. I just acted without thinking that's all."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was like it wasn't Yuki at all. She looked at him in disgust.

He looked down, disappointed.

She let him go and walked away. She went to her room, plopped on her bed, and cried her eyes out.

She was way off. She thought that he finally had feelings for her.

She didn't stop crying. She did it all day long. On her bed. Pathetic. She laid there and cried herself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch Ch. 6

That night was different. There was a dream. A very odd dream at that. One she never thought of having.

_She was in a forest. There was fog everywhere. She couldn't see where she was heading. She ran. Hoping not to run into a tree or something._

_She heard voices to the left. She was scared it was some pervert or a masked murderer. She still couldn't see anything, but she knew the person was coming toward her._

_She ran some more. She was yelling for help, but her voice wasn't working. She couldn't even hear herself. She tried again. Still nothing. She was scared._

_Without noticing where she was going, and being her empty minded and clumsy self, she tripped over a bush. She fell to the ground. Reacting because of the fall, she put her hands out in front. When she landed she heard a crack. She prayed it wasn't her hand. She felt no pain. She moved it to make sure it wasn't hurt. She winced when it moved. That wasn't a good sign. _

_She managed to move to a tree and sit against it. She was scared and confused._

_She heard movement directly in front of her. She squinted to see better, but still couldn't see a thing._

_She saw someone appear out of the fog. It was Kyo. Her heart flew when she saw him. _

_But he wasn't alone. He had his arm wrapped around Yuki's neck. Like he was attempting to choke him. _

_Kyo pulled out a knife after that. He moved it toward Yuki's neck too. _

_She wanted to scream at him. But still no sound. What was going on? Why was Kyo doing this?_

_She was scared. She saw Kyo move his arm again. She shifted her head away from the view and closed her eyes. Waiting for the sound of pain._

She jumped up from her sleep. She looked around; confused of where she was. The dream was so real. She was sweating. Why had she had such a scary dream?

She looked at the time. It was 3:10 in the morning. It was late.

She tried to go back to sleep, but the memory of the dream was keeping her awake.

She decided to get a midnight snack, despite it not being exactly midnight.

She was in the kitchen, eating leftover onigiri, when she heard a ruffle. She jerked her head immediately toward the window, dropping her onigiri. There was indeed someone there. She saw movement in the bushes.

She grabbed one of the umbrellas near the front door and went to investigate. She was armed for any attack.

Tohru opened the window and looked around. There was no sound, no movement. Then out of nowhere, there was a face. Right in front of hers. It was Kyo.

Why was he here? She was really confused right now.

She had butterflies in her stomach and she was blushing. She was so happy that he was this close to her. She was hoping for a kiss. Maybe even more than that.

But nothing came. All he said was "Oh." That was all. Her hopes were smashed. He left short after that on syllable word. That "oh" that lingered in the air. Like it had a special meaning behind it. She was too depressed to figure it out right now.

She headed back upstairs and went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7Kyo

Ch Ch.7(Kyo)

**A/N: this chapter is directed toward Kyo's point of view. I know, it's a little different. I hope you like it! Enjoy…**

As he ran away from the Sohma house, Kyo's heart seemed to flutter. For the first time in his life, he cared what a person thought of him. And not just any person. Tohru Honda. 'Why was he feeling this way?' he thought to himself.

Did she feel the same way?

No. He couldn't fall for her. He had a reputation to keep. He couldn't be messing with some girl.

He arrived at the head house and went back to his chamber. And small room, pitch black. No furniture. No food. No nothing. He wished something were there though. More like somebody. He wanted that girl with him. He wanted Tohru.

Still, he tried to move away form the thought. He wanted to lock it up in a cage and never think or feel it again. But it wouldn't go away. It stayed there, in his mind and in his heart.

He thrust his body on the floor and looked up toward the ceiling. He wished he could see the stars. So he could count them one by one. He needed something. Something to take the boredom away and keep him preoccupied.

Due to the fact that there was absolutely nothing to do, he decided to think.

First off, what was the reason he was in this living hell? Why had Akito banned him from the outside world? And put him here? The answer was simple.

On August 2 of last year, Akito came home drunk. She had no control over her actions. Kyo had happened to be in the hallway that Akito was walking down that night. Right when she was directly beside him, she shoved him into the empty room in the hallway. She was atop him and had look of stupidity on her face. She immediately started to unfasten her kimono. He was caught off guard.

She still sat there, atop him, bear naked. He tried to close his eyes, but she stopped him. She moved her face closer, and said the most obnoxious words she had ever spoken. "Let's make love." He knew he couldn't. And he didn't want to either. So he said no.

This made her angry. But she still tried to temp him in making a move. She kissed his right cheek and started to unbutton his pants. Now unzip. He quickly grabbed her hands, stopping her. "No. Akito stop this," was all he said. Then he moved away from her.

He headed toward the door, but Akito's hand grabbed his arm. She swung him across the room. He landed on his face. She came over and started hitting him like crazy.

"You low-life. I banish you from ever leaving this house. How could you disobey me?! You bastard!" she said with a malicious tone.

This hurt Kyo.

She put her kimono back on violently. And she left him. She closed the door and locked in form outside. He was to never get out.

But luckily, later on, he found a way out. He found a tiny hair clip. He assumed it was from Akito's hair. He figured out a way to unlock the lock with the hair clip.

And now he can get out. But he can never let any one know of this secret.

The thought of that memory made Kyo tired. He eyelids felt heavy. And his body felt weak. And his heart…

His heart felt whole. Like he actually had one. And it felt great.

He let all the feelings he felt that night, sooth and comfort him. He lay there and let them help him fall to sleep in the quiet, lifeless room.


End file.
